Danny Phantom meets Harry Potter
by geassgurl
Summary: This is a story where around every corner there is a surprise waiting. The characters include Dani, Danny, Vlad and a few other ghosts. There is not only adventure and suspense but romance and the supernatural.
1. Chapter 1

Authors note: This is my first story so if I get anything wrong please tell me so I can correct it. And if anyone comes up with a good title for I will gladly name it what you pick.

Danny Fenton was a normal teenager who wanted to become an astronaut until he became half-ghost from turning the ghost portal his parents, Jack and Maddie, built on from the inside. He then became known as Danny phantom to the town. His parents though his other half, phantom was evil so they wanted to get rid of him. His two best friends, Sam and tucker along with his sister jazz knew about his ghost powers. So they all helped him with ghost fights and looked out for him. But one day he got and invite to join a school called Hogwarts. His sister jazz and his friends and parents all made him go, Danny knew he would soon find out this school wasn't exactly normal.

As Danny arrived at the train station with all his supplies he started to look for platform nine and three quarters. He noticed that there wasn't a platform nine and three quarters. He went up to a man and asked "sir do you know where I can find platform nine and three quarters?" The man just laughed and said "There is no platform nine and three quarters." Danny heard a woman say "come on then, platform nine and three quarters this way, everybody move along." He decided to tag along. Behind him he heard another voice say "Hi I'm Ron whats your name?" He turned around to see a red haired boy smiling at him. "I'm Danny Fenton, nice to meet you." He then heard the others say "Hi I'm George" "And I'm Fred" "I'm Harry potter" "And I'm Mrs. Weasly nice to meet you my dear."

Danny found out he had to run into the wall to get to the platform. Once at the other side he quickly climbed aboard the train and sat next to his new friends. Once at Hogwarts, they ate and were given the name of there team. Danny was glad he was put in Gryffindor along with his friends. He relaxed a bit when he went to bed with his new friends Ron and Harry but would they accept him if they knew that he was half-ghost? He asked himself that question all night long.

In the morning, he went down to eat breakfast but while he was eating he heard the Malfoy boy behind him, great another bully he thought to himself as he turned to face the bully. "what do you want Malfoy?" The young boy was startled by the flash of green in Danny's eyes. Ron and Harry snickered at Malfoys expression when he was startled. And even Herminie giggled a little. Just when Malfoy was about to speak his ghost sense went off and he turned to face Vlad "Now, now young Daniel don't be so cruel." He chuckled. Danny just smirked and said "What do you want Vlad because as you can see my mom not here Fruit-loop." Vlad stop smiling and yelled "I AM NOT A FRUIT-LOOP." Vlad calmed down a little and said "And young Daniel I am here for you once again then I will kill jack and make Maddie my wife." All of Danny's friends were now staring at him, confused. "And once again once again Vlad I refuse" He said while he uncapped the Fenton thermos behind his back and as Vlad leaped for Danny, he was sucked into the thermos.

**I will update this story everyday so be ready. I really hope you enjoyed it considering this is my first story. Please review and tell me any mistakes I made and any changes I should make. Thank you for reading. GOOD-BYE!**


	2. The new ghost king

Authors note: Thank you for the review I really appreciate it. And I will try to make it less like a summary.

Once Danny sucked Vlad into the thermos he turned to see everyone staring at him. Danny sighed and said "what?" he then put up an innocent smile and his friends came out of shock and mumbled "Why did you put the ghost into that soup container?" Danny looked around nervous and replied " Oh you mean Vlad! Sorry about that he always tries to steal my mom and kill my dad, So I put him in this Fenton Thermos my parents built until I can send him to the ghost zone." "wow he does sound like a fruit-loop!" They said with a laugh.

'Laugh while you can ghost child for I the ghost zone greatest hunter shall hang your pelt on my wall.'

skulker thought. Then ember walked behind him and played a cord on her guitar that sent skulker flying. "ow, what was that for?" He said to his girlfriend while rubbing the back of his head. "Because I can. And also this time I want in on beating up the dipstick." Ember smiled wickedly at the thought of beating the dipstick. "Alright we'll attack tonight."

Back at Hogwarts Danny and his friends were eating when Danny's ghost sense went off. His friends all gave him a questioning stare but stopped and looked at the table to see nearly-headless nick looking at Danny with a smile. "Hey your Danny Phantom the boy who stopped the ghost king. I must say well done." And after those words he flew off towards the other ghost to spread the word that Danny Phantom was attending Hogwarts.

Danny's friends gave him another questioning stare and started to speak when they heard someone scream "DANNY!" Then Danny was hit in the chest by a girl who to be about Danny's age. She was breathing heavily and staring at Danny with excitement and fear in her eyes. "What is it Dani?" He said looking alarmed. "Danny I just heard the news you're going to be the new ghost king and all your enemies are on there way. Well almost all ghostwriter isn't coming but skulker, ember, poindexter, klemper, the lunch lady, walker, undergrowth, and even the box ghost are on their way right now." Dani finished when wulf and cujo came through the window and piled into Danny covering him with kisses and hugs.

Wulf then spoke (a/n: I made him speak English I mean who can understand him?) "Friend Danny in trouble. Me come to help." Danny shook his head and then said "Go get frostbite we are going to need all the help we can get. Wulf go tell sam and tucker whats happening they might be able to help too. They are probably going to attack tonight so hurry!" And with that said the ghost stook off and Danny stood and stared at the last ghost cujo "Want to help me protect this place till they get here?" The little dog called cujo suddenly grew three times bigger and barked in replied. "Good-boy!"

While the conversation was happening his friends and everyone else in the room were looking at Danny and the other ghosts but when they finished talking the dog got a lot bigger and let out a fierce bark. Everyone stood stalk still as the headmaster, dumbledore and the key keeper, hagred came over to talk to Danny and cujo.

Sorry about the cliffhanger its just good to have a little suspense in a story so thanks for reading and please review. Its nice to know what your mistakes and what you did right so please review.


	3. gathering

Authors note:This is the 3rd chapter in Danny Phantom meets Harry Potter. Thank you for all the helpful reviews!

When Danny was done with his speech he turned around to see the headmaster and hagred coming over to him and cujo. They had a very serious look on their faces. Then Danny looked around to see all the other students staring at him and cujo with looks of fear and curiosity on their faces.

He nervously rubbed his hand on the back of his neck. Hagred came and said "Danny what was that all about?" Danny then replied "A war is coming and I need everyone to stay away and hide. This is a war among ghosts and nobody else can fight." Everyone of the students understood and went to their rooms as quickly as they could, only Ron, harry, and herminie stayed behind.

Harry spoke up and said "Danny we would like to help you."Danny replied saying "you can't fight ghosts without the right equipment or being a ghost yourself." Herminie said "then how are you able to fight them?"

Danny replied by letting the bright white rings go up and down his figure. Where Danny fenton once stood Danny phantom floated in place. Their mouths all dropped open at Danny and said "oh, that's how."

After thirty minutes of waiting wulf came out of the ghost zone using a portal he made with his claws. Danny saw that inside the spectra speeder were Sam, tucker, dani, and behind them was frostbite and his men.

Danny and his friends came up with a plan for there attack while the headmaster and the other wizards were trying to figure out a way they could help Danny.

I know that this is a short chapter but the next chapter will be on the battle and I didn't want to give anything away. So please review on the latest chapter and I know I spelled herminie wrong. Sorry about that. Hope I did better on this chapter. Thank you for reading.


	4. The war part 1

Authors note: Thank you for all the reviews you sent me, I really appreciate it. But for this chapter please tell me how I did on the fight scene I haven't done any before.

Danny knew he just let his secret out to a bunch of wizards but what could he have done if he didn't tell them they would either keep him out of the fight or try to help him and get themselves killed. Sam came up to Danny while he was pacing across the room and asked "Danny are you alright its not like you to let your secret out, I mean you haven't even told your parents?" Danny looked into Sam's eyes with a look of worry and fear as he mumbled "I'm fine Sam I just don't want them to get themselves hurt because they think I can't defend myself."

Sam sighed but she now understood his reasons for telling them that he was half-ghost. She took a glance at Danny and saw that he had tensed up and then everyone heard a roaring voice call out "COME OUT GHOST-CHILD AND FACE ME, THE GHOST-ZONE GREATEST HUNTER!"

Danny turned invisible right as all his enemies burst through the glass window. The headmaster went up to skulker and asked "why are you wanting to harm one of my students?" But skulker was not the one to replie it was walker "That punk owes me one-thousand years in prison and he will serve his time!"

Frostbite yelled out in anger "How dare you threaten the GREAT-ONE!" Danny noticed that wulf and tucker were no where to be seen and just as he finished looking around a portal opened up and Pandora, fright night and Dora all came through the portal followed by tucker and wulf. But they did not know what they had gotten themselves into for far away in clockwork's lair Dan was free and heading toward Hogwarts with Desiree by his side.

Dan found that when he got to Hogwarts everyone was trying to kill his younger self. Danny was having a hard time with walker, skulker and ember fighting him at the same time. Ember called out " Dipstick stop dodging and fight!" Then Danny ducked out of the way as a giant fist came out of her guitar and he called out "get a new line!" And then he smashed her guitar with an ecto-blast. "Noooo!"she cried and ran back into the ghost zone with her boyfriend skulker right behind her saying "you will pay for that ghost-child!" Glaring at Danny one last time before running after Ember. Danny turned to face walker and was surprised when he was punched in the chest and thrown back into the wall making a small crater where he landed. He jumped back up in time to block an ecto-blast with a shield. He then retaliated with an ecto-blast of his own that made walker be thrown into the opposite wall. Walker looked up just in time to see a blue light surround him and pull him into the thermos.

Frostbite was in the middle of freezing undergrowth when poindexter came up behind him and blasted him, Dora noticed that poindexter got away and came up behind him and thumped him on the head with her tail which knocked him unconscious. Pandora was also having trouble she was dealing with the box ghost and klemper. Klemper came and gave Pandora a hug that froze her waist. She broke the ice with her spear and sent them running back into the ghost zone with the box ghost yelling "BEWARE!" Before running off. But unfortunately that is when Dan and desiree desided to join the fight.

Sorry about the cliffhanger but please review and tell me how it was. Thank you for all the support and I will update soon. Thanks again.


	5. The end

Authors note: ya I know there is another battle scene. Please review and enjoy.

Dan then join the battle and things got ugly real quick. Dora, Wulf, and the fright night were unconscious and frostbite was hurt and so was Pandora. Danny and Dani ducked and dodged Dans attacks while Pandora and frostbite helped take down Desiree. It was very hard but in the end they took down Desiree, but that left them with Dan. So far Dan was losing but not by much. He swung around to try to knock Dani off her feet and when that didn't work he tried his ghostly wail but even that didn't work when Danny and Dani used both there shields. In the end Dan got trapped inside yet another Fenton Thermos.

After everyone went home, they started to clean up the battle zone and afterwards they all had a huge feast. Sam and Danny ended up together after the battle and even tucker found someone at Hogwarts. After school was over Danny decided it was time to tell his parents the truth. He was very happy to know that his parents accepted him. They even adopted Dani after they knew they were related. So in the end everybody won well everyone except Dan that is. And when Danny turned eight-teen he became the king and took his position on the throne in the ghost zone and after a couple years asked Sam for her hand in marriage. So after the wedding Sam became the queen of the ghost zone. And they lived together happily in the ghost zone for there lives and even after they died there couldn't have been a happier couple!

I know this one was short but I am sorry I know you were expecting a bit longer chapter but that is the end! Please review! :)


End file.
